


Anything for You

by Mythica



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, post 5x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythica/pseuds/Mythica
Summary: Felicity would do anything to save Oliver from Prometheus, but at what consequences?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! After watching last night's episode, I started thinking about what Felicity would do to help rescue Oliver. This is post rescue and the consequences of her actions.

Felicity let out a sigh as she finished typing. Pushing back from the table, she closed the laptop and looked around. It was done. Everything was taken care of. Now all she had to do was wait.

When she had heard that Prometheus had kidnapped Oliver, she knew there was nothing she wouldn’t do to get him back. Her normal channels wouldn’t cut it, so she had no choice but to promise Helix whatever they wanted. As long as she could get him back.

She thought she was prepared for anything, but what they had asked her to do… Shaking her head at the memory, she knew that she had made the right decision. On the surface, the organization was exactly what she had thought she needed: a hackavist group, just trying to make things better. Once she finally got into the depths of the group though, she had found out how completely wrong she had been.

It wasn’t a difficult decision to betray them. No one in their group was as skilled as she was at hiding their tracks. No one had even seen it coming, but because of the timing, everyone knew it had been her who had tipped off the FBI. She didn’t care. She had gotten the information she had needed to save Oliver. Whatever happened next was inconsequential.

Getting up from the table, Felicity wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around the loft. This place had held so many memories for her, both good and bad. She had hoped that one day she would again be able to fill it with happy memories, but with what she had done, she knew that there was a chance that she would never see this loft again. It was time to pay the piper.

When the knock sounded on the door, her heartbeat skipped. Looking at her watch, she frowned as she made her way to do the door. She had thought she would have more time, not that she needed it. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the handle of the door. She had to do this.

As she opened the door, she froze in place when the person standing on the other side was not who she had expected.

“Oliver…”

The evidence of his torture still showed on his face. A cut across the eye, a bruise on his jaw. She knew that there were other injuries marring his body. Prometheus had not been kind. Many of his new scars were more than skin deep.

“Can I come in?” he asked tentatively, noticing her hesitant demeanor.

“Um… sure,” she replied, finally moving backwards to open the door farther. Giving her a small smile, he walked into the loft, not noticing Felicity looking past him down the hallway. As she closed the door, she turned to see him looking at her. “How are you doing?” she asked.

“Better,” he replied, nodding and momentarily looking down at his shoes. When he looked back up, he gave her a warm smile. “I didn’t get a chance to thank you for what you did.”

Waving her hand in front of her, Felicity gave him a smirk. “It was nothing,” she said flippantly. “I mean, it was something,” she corrected, stumbling over her words, “but I mean… I do that all the time, right? It kinda… my thing.”

“Oh, I think it was more than that,” he replied, crossing his hands in front of him. “First you found Susan. Then me… Prometheus was good at covering his tracks.”

“Well, not good enough,” Felicity replied, glancing at her watch one more time before walking away from Oliver with a forced smile.

When Oliver saw her nervousness, he frowned and watched her walk away. “Is everything ok?” he asked.

“Sure,” she replied, turning back to him and giving him a nervous smile. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Oliver just looked at her as he took a step towards her. “You seem… anxious.”

Felicity shook her head as she swung her arms behind her and crossed them behind her back. “I’m not.”

Crossing his arms in front of him, he stopped right in front of her. “What’s going on?”

Felicity tried to keep up her front, but with him standing so close to her, she found it difficult to do. With what was going to happen, he deserved to know.

“I -“

A knock on the door made her jump as she quickly glanced over to it. Bringing her hands back to her front, she nervously started twisting her fingers together. Oliver turned to look at the door in confusion before turning back to her.

“Felicity…”

Another knock sounded before she quickly moved around Oliver and headed to the door. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the handle and swung it open, this time being greeted by who she had been expecting.

“Hello, Miss Smoak.”

Oliver frowned when he saw the middle-aged man in a dark suit standing in the doorway. He could tell by his stance that he was some kind of government agent, but he didn’t know why he would be there. As he made his way over, the man looked up and gave Oliver a nod of acknowledgement.

“Can I have a few minutes?” Felicity asked, glancing back at Oliver before turning back to the man in the suit.

Looking between Oliver and Felicity, the man gave her a nod before turning and heading back down the hall. As Felicity closed the loft door, she could almost feel Oliver’s eyes on her. When she didn’t turn around right away, Oliver gently grabbed her arm and forced her to turn, but she wouldn’t look up.

“Please tell me what’s going on,” he said softly. “Who was that?”

Letting out sigh, Felicity finally looked up at him as he released her arm. “You have to understand,” she began. “I had to find you. I couldn’t let Prometheus take you away from me. I just couldn’t…”

When he heard her voice crack, Oliver reached over and grasped both of her arms as he gently rubbed his thumbs across her skin. “Hey… it’s ok.”

“I couldn’t do it on my own,” she admitted. “First with Susan and then when you…” Taking a deep breath, she looked into his eyes as she felt her tears starting to well up. “A few months ago I was approached by a hacker group known as Helix. They were the ones who provided me with the information I needed to get John out of prison.”

“Ok,” Oliver replied hesitantly as she moved from his grip. He watched as she walked around him, wrapping her arms around her body.

“When Susan was taken, I went to them again to try to help find her,” she continued. “I was able to use their resources, but in exchange, I had do hack into Homeland Security for them.”

Oliver let out a sigh as he crossed his arms in front of him. “Felicity…”

“No, Oliver,” she said forcefully as she turned to look at him. “I had to do it. I had to find Susan before Prometheus killed her. But then… then he… he took you. I couldn’t just let him have you. I had to use whatever resources I had to get you back. I was not going to lose you again!”

He could see she was starting to lose it, so Oliver quickly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest. When he felt her arms wrap around his waist he let out a sigh. He just held her for a moment before kissing the top of her head and pulling back.

“What happened?” he asked, keeping his hands on her arms.

“I, uh… I had to… they wanted me to…” Felicity paused and took a deep breath, finding some strength in Oliver’s touch. When she looked up at him, she saw only compassion in his eyes. “I didn’t know they would do something like that,” she explained. “They wanted me to hack into the Pentagon. They knew I had gotten into the Department of Education in college. When I asked them what they wanted with the Pentagon, they were very… cryptic. I didn’t feel comfortable doing it, but I had to… I had to do anything… I had to find you.” 

Dropping his hands from her arms, Oliver looked at her with concern. “So you hacked into the Pentagon?”

“You don’t understand, Oliver,” she began as he turned and walked away slowly, letting out a deep breath. “I couldn’t find you on my own. I needed their resources to find out where Prometheus was holding you. I’m not proud of what I did, but I’d do it again without hesitation if it meant saving your life.”

“So, you just gave a hacker group access to the Pentagon?” he asked incredulously as he turned back to her.

“Well… not exactly,” she admitted, crossing her arms in front of her. When she saw his confused look, she continued. “Like I said, I wasn’t comfortable doing it, so I made it easy for the FBI to trace my movements. Once I was sure they had locked onto me, I sent them the information about where Helix’s headquarters was and they were able to raid the building.”

“So, that man outside is an FBI agent?” Oliver guessed.

Felicity just nodded as she looked down at her feet. “I hacked into the Pentagon,” she reminded him. “That’s a federal offense. Agent Davis is here to take me in.”

“But you gave them Helix’s location,” Oliver reminded her, taking a couple of steps towards her.

“It doesn’t matter,” she explained.

“It does matter,” he replied, walking up and grasping her arms. “You only did that to help locate me. I’m not going to let you go to prison.”

“I helped the FBI,” she reminded him as she reached up to grasp his forearms. “I’m sure they’ll take that into consideration.”

Oliver just shook his head as his hands slid down her arms until they were grasping her hands. “You should have never done that. Not for me.”

Felicity let out a light laugh as she reached up to touch his face. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. Don’t you know that?”

Felicity could see the anguish in his eyes as she looked up at him. She knew he wanted to do something, but there was nothing he could do. Giving him a small smile, she pulled away from him, walking over to the counter to retrieve her purse. When she made her way back to the door, Oliver was still standing there, just watching her as she approached.

“I will get you out,” he told her emphatically, reaching down to cup her face. “I can’t lose you either.”

Giving him an apologetic smile, Felicity put her hand over his as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. For a moment, they just looked at each other, neither one of them wanting to break from their gaze, but in the end, it was Felicity who moved first. Reaching up to his neck, she pulled him down to her and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When Oliver realized what she was doing, he brought his other hand up to her face and held her to him, extending and deepening their embrace. When he finally pulled away, he stayed near her, keeping her face in his hands.

“Felicity…”

“I know,” she interrupted, rubbing her hand down his arm. “Me too.”

With that, she pulled back, forcing his hands to fall from her face. Walking around him, she grasped the door handle and opened it, not looking back for fear of losing her composure. Oliver didn’t move until he heard the door close behind him. Taking a deep breath, he looked up as moisture gathered in his eyes. Clearing his throat, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He would make sure that Felicity was released as soon as humanly possible.

“This is Mayor Oliver Queen from Star City,” he said strongly as he turned to open the door. “Let me talk to Director McAllen.”


End file.
